Power Rangers Super Scandal
by Libba The Amazing
Summary: Two of the rangers of the Power Rangers Samurai are hiding something. Someone finds out about it and now it's all over national news. Who was hiding what? Jayden/Emily Mia/Mike Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just an idea that hit me while I was watching the new episode this morning. Please enjoy!**_

_**Summary: **__Two of the rangers of the Power Rangers Samurai are hiding something. Someone finds out about it and now it's all over national news. Who was hiding what?_

**_Disclammer:_**_Don't own Power Rangers Super Samurai or regular Samurai. . . .wish I did though._

_**Ships: **__Mike/Mia__  
Jayden/Emily_

**_Chapter 1:_**_Out Of Focus_

* * *

It was never a normal day at the Shiba house, though it would always start out normal. The rangers used to wake up at a reasonable time, some earlier than others. Before everybody would get ready to go out and train on a beautiful morning, they would sit down together and eat breakfast. The rangers were always in a race to get something to eat before Mia would get done cooking.

They tried to stop the evil Master Xandred from flooding the Earth. They had a great battle with Antonio helping and even Jayden's sister. She took his place after a nasty spill with a nighlock. Jayden knew he was ok but Lauren insisted that she take over as leader. Jayden left the Shiba house but the other rangers begged him to come back and help them with the evil, including his sister.

They defeated Master Xandred by sealing him away. . . . .or at least they thought.

Now, two years later. The same rangers are called bak into action with everything they had before. Yes this includes the black box and all of the above with all the zords and weapons. They were so glad to see each other back at the Shiba house.

So now the scandal begins.

* * *

Kevin, like always, was the first one to be awake. He had breakfast in his hands before Mia conviced him to try her cooking. Mia knew that they never did like her cooking so she tried harder and she found herself getting better and better at it. Now she's professional.

Everybody met in the kitchen and ate on the counter. Mike watched Mia as she cooked her famous peanut butter and jelly omelet. He can't believe how much better she got at cooking. She finished up and put it on a plate. She sat down beside Mike and glanced at him a bit before she payed her attention back to her food. Mike was looking at her, not the food on her plate, Mia took that the wrong way though.

"You wanna try?" She asked. She cut up a piece of her breakfast away from the larger piece and put it infrom of Mike's face. Mike hesitated but he took the bite of the fork. His eyes got big as well as his smile.

"This good!" Mike exclaimed.

Mia blushed a little bit and quickly looked back at her food when everything got quiet. Jayden and Emily looked at the two, confused at their behavior. They looked at each other and just shook it off. Maybe it was just the fact that they haven't seen each other in a long time. Mike and Mia were practically best friends when they met.

"You want me to make you one Mike?" Mia asked, not making any eye contact with him at all. Lauren and Antonio walked in together and sat down adjacent to Jayden and Emily and Mike and Mia. Kevin sat on the other end of the counter and was asking himself why everybody was acting so weird.

"Yea. That's really good," Mike said. Mia got out the ingredients and started cooking. Mike didn't watch Mia cook this time. Everything was just so awkward.

"Ok well I'm done, thanks for a wonderful breakfast Mia," Emily said. Jayden got up and followed after her. The two were now outside starting to train.

"Those two have been hanging out a lot here lately. You think something's up with them?" Kevin asked looking at Antonio and Lauren, thinking that they might have some information about Jayden and Emily.

"Nope," Antonio replied,"I mean they've been hanging out a lot here in the past two years. They are always together, almost inseperable."

"Jayden doesn't tell me anything but Emily always goes over to Jayden's apartment to stay with him. As far as I know, they haven't done anything," Lauren replied, taking a bite of her cereal.

Mia finished making Mike's food and handed it to him on a plate.

"You? Eating Mia's cooking?" Antonio asked.

"It's really good actually. This tastes really amazing," Mike answered. He took a bite out of his breakfast omelet. He then cut a small piece off for Antonio and handed it to Antonio. Antonio took a bite and widened his eyes.

"Wow. That is really good. Good job Mia," Antonio complimented.

"Thank you Antonio. Do you guys want one?" She asked Lauren and Antonio.

"Thank you but I'm just going to stick with my cereal," Lauren replied.

"Yea. Same here," Antonio replied. Mike was still digging into his omelet and listen to the conversations between Mia, Lauren, Antonio, and Kevin.

"Ok well, I'm done. I'm gonna go join Jayden and Emily," Lauren said.

"Yea we should all be out there right now," Kevin said as him, Antonio, and Lauren all went outside and started training.

Now, in the kitchen, all by themselves, Mike and Mia were speechless. They have barely spoken a word to each other since they got back to their friends. Mia took her plate as Mike got finished with his. She was almost done with the dishes and only needed to dry them. Mike handed her his plate.

"Here, I'll help dry them," Mike said.

"No, Mike really, you don't have to," Mia responded. Mike grabbed a towel and a dish and done it anyway. She wasn't going to argue because she really didn't feel like doing them by herself. But she'd really rather have someone else be doing them with her. She's had a rough two years.

"Mia, we really got to talk about what happened. We can't hide our feelings in anymore," Mike said.

"Well, I am doing perfectly fine. If you want to talk about it then go ahead. I'm listening," Mia said in between tears.

Mike looked at her and saw her crying. He stepped closer to her and wiped away a tear with his thumb,"Why are you crying?"

"I've just had a rough few years, you know why too," Mia said. Before Mike could say anything, Kevin ran inside and demanded the two join them. They got ready and went outside to join the other rangers.

Mia looked at Mike who was sparring with Kevin. She looked up into the sky and cried a bit.

"Why?" She asked herself,"Why?"

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __Emily runs into a broken down Mia. Everybody is still acting weird around each other. Lauren and Antonio admit their true feelings for each other and make it offical. Jayden and Emily may not be the only one's hiding something._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: **__Two of the rangers of the Power Rangers Samurai are hiding something. Someone finds out about it and now it's all over national news. Who was hiding what?_

**_Disclammer:_**_Don't own Power Rangers Super Samurai or regular Samurai. . . .wish I did though._

**_In This Chapter: _**___Emily runs into a broken down Mia. Everybody is still acting weird around each other. Lauren and Antonio admit their true feelings for each other and make it offical. Jayden and Emily may not be the only one's hiding something._

_**Ships: **__Mike/Mia__  
Jayden/Emily_

**_Chapter 2: _**_Admitted Feelings and Break Downs_

* * *

Everybody in the Shiba house were still acting weird. Jayden and Emily, Mike and Mia expecally. Antonio, Lauren, and Kevin could tell that something was going on. They were all really acting different, Antonio and Lauren were always together, as well as Jayden and Emily yet when they were together, they would act weird around the others.

"Guys. We've got to find out what is wrong with everybody," Lauren said. Antonio and Kevin nodded in response. They looked out and saw Mike, Emily, and Jayden training. Mike practicing by himself and Jayden and Emily sparring together. The three walked outside and Jayden and Emily immediately stopped.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Emily asked trying to catch her breath.

"Nothing much," Antonio replied.

Mike looked around,"Hey guys? Where's Mia?" The rangers looked around for their missing friend and noticed that she wasn't out there.

"I'll go look for her," Emily volunteered and walked inside. Jayden watched as she did when Kevin and Mike walked up to him. They looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

"Dude. Is there something going on between you two that you're keeping from us?" Mike asked. Jayden looked from Kevin to Mike and shook his head.

"What, two friends can't just hang out when they haven't seen each other in two years?" Jayden asked. Lauren and Antonio looked at each other and then started to spar together. Kevin and Mike shook off their looks and went back to training.

Lauren and Antonio stopped sparring and listened to what was going on. They looked at Jayden who went back to training as well as Mike and Kevin. They looked back at each other and started a conversation about the same thing they've been talking about...

"Something's up. Jayden's been texting a girl a lot here lately. He also has a bunch of pictures of him and Emily on his phone. I think they're together," Lauren explained.

"Or maybe Jayden's right, they're just really good friends," Antonio suggested.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I will get to the bottom of this," Lauren replied. Antonio laughed and sparred with the young woman again.

Emily was inside looking for Mia and looked everywhere except the most obvious place. She checked all of Mia's hideouts and in the kitchen and everywhere except the most obvious of places in the whole Shiba house. Her own room. She walked inside and saw Mia on the floor crying. She had her head buried in her knees and was weeping and sobbing. Emily got worried.

"Mia! What's wrong?" She asked. Mia looked up and saw that it was her blonde headed best friend. She quickly wiped away the tears and stood up.

"Nothing. I fell and hurt my...uh...my arm," Mia lied. Emily's eyebrows raised in suspense.

"Are you sure that was all?" She asked Mia. Mia nodded and wiped away one last stray tear. She followed Emily outside to the guys who were training. They all looked and noticed that sh'd been crying. She really hated when her face got red after she cried. It never went away. She glanced at Mike and then looked down.

"Sorry I'm late for training. I hurt my arm and it feels better I was just, helping it," Mia explained holding her wrist.

The others nodded and Mia walked over to get a kendo stick. She went over to the training dummies who were in a row. She took the one only one down from Mike and trained. He looked at her and knew she was lying all along about her arm. He hit the dummy in the chest area but his eyes were focused on Mia. Mia glanced at him when Mike looked away. It was so awkward for the both of them.

About an hour later the rangers all went inside done with their training but Mike beckoned for Mia before she got inside. She kept walking but responded with a "What?"

Mike ran up and pulled her arm gently back to where she was closer to him,"Look. We need to talk about this. I know it's going to hurt but it's making you crazy and if we don't talk about it, you might get kicked off the team. I'm just worried about you ok? I know these past two years have been rough on you but I have been just as an emotional wreck as you have."

"Mike. I know this, it's just, what happened. I can't look at you the same anymore. I don't mean that in a bad way, I honestly don't it's just, seeing your eyes, seeing you reminds me of what happened and I loose it," Mia explained.

Mike nodded,"I know. But you can't avoid me forever."

"Well, I know. We live together in the same house now. It's just, maybe I don't have to have much contact with you," Mia replied.

Mike rolled his eyes a bit at how Mia's negotiating was going,"Mia, please. Let's just talk."

"No Mike! I'm not ready to talk to you yet ok? I still love you but..," Mia paused and lowered her voice,"I-I just can't be around you since what happened to us."

Mia walked off as Mike sat down on the bench and rubbed his eyes in frustration...

He really wanted her back. He really loved her still, also. He really needed to talk to her about what happened and what it's doing to them.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __Lauren and Antonio go on a date when they see two unexpected parties there also. Mia fusses at Mike again but he comforts her as she cries._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: **__Two of the rangers of the Power Rangers Samurai are hiding something. Someone finds out about it and now it's all over national news. Who was hiding what?_

**_Disclammer:_**_Don't own Power Rangers Super Samurai or regular Samurai. . . .wish I did though._

**_In This Chapter: _**_Lauren and Antonio go on a date when they think Jayden and emily will be caught, but what plan are the conjuring and are they the only ones doing it? Mia fusses at Mike again but he comforts her as she cries._

_**Ships: **__Mike/Mia__  
Jayden/Emily_

**_Chapter 3: _**_I Need Some Comfort_

* * *

"So you two are going out tonight?" Jayden asked.

"Yes," Lauren hesistated. She did like Antonio but it was only like a friend,"Can't you tell how much we express our love for each other?"

Antonio was really in love with Lauren. Super in love, ever since she joined the power rangers. She was just so amazing and graceful to Antonio. He was going to tell her how he really felt about tonight when they were going to spy on Jayden. He said he had a date tonight so they figured that they follow him.

"Where are you guys going?" Jayden asked.

"Oh. Just to the movies across from that resturaunt down town," Antonio replied.

"Oh. Ok. Well you guys have fun and Antonio? Don't hurt her," Jayden demanded leaving the kitchen. Kevin and Mike follwed after him leaving the two people by themselves.

"I think Mike and Kevin suspect something. But Jayden? Totally tricked," Lauren said. Antonio chuckled and laughed as Lauren's face looked confused as to why he was laughing.

"What?" She asked.

"You're just crazy to see who Jayden's going out with. But remember, Emily's been acting weird as well," Antonio said. Lauren nodded and face-palmed. She should've brought that up when Emily was around!

"Dang it!" Lauren fussed as Antonio left still laughing to himself. Lauren followed after him.

* * *

Jayden went into Emily's room and found her listening to music. He locked the door while her back was turned toward him. He snuck over behind her as she hummed the tune to herself. He then grabbed her sides as she squealed and jumped. Jayden just bursted out laughing. Emily took her music out and the two sat down on the side of Emily's bed.

"You scared me jerk!" Emily laughed, playflly punching her boyfriend on his arm.

"Hey now. Be careful with the guns. I need them to impress this real hot chick," Jayden smirked.

"Oh really now?" Emily asked returning his smirky smile.

"Yea, let me go get her so that you can meet her," Jayden said as Emily gasped and hit him again. They both fell backward on the bed and laughed.

"Ok. But the real reason I came in here was because Lauren and Antonio are going on a date tonight. And they're going out to the movie theature across the street where we're going tonight," Jayden explained. Emily sat straight up. Jayden sat up shortly after and started to conjur up something.

"So I have a plan on how we are going to do this," Jayden started.

"Ok well first of all they are going to watch a movie, not spy on us," Emily inturrupted.

"No. Lauren never watches movies at a theature. I think they know about us. That's why I'm coming up with a way for us to get their without them finding out," Jayden finished.

"Ok well tell me," Emily demanded.

"Ok so what we will do is you will wait here until I give an "it's clear" signal. If they still ask why we're together we will say that both of our dates stood us up," Jayden explained.

Emily nodded,"Short and sweet. Let's do it."

Jayden kissed his girlfriend and before leaving her room he forgot to mention something,"Oh yea. You have to tell people about a fake date that is taking you out to the same resturaunt. If they think it's us? Well, that's why you come up with a fake date. I'll be in there to help you out if you need any help explaining," Jayden said. Emily got up and followed Jayden into the livingroom.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Lauren asked.

"Nothing," Emily replied,"Just about to go get ready for my date."

Jayden saw Lauren glance at Antonio. They both got up as they followed her outside.

"So Emily? Where are you going on this date?" Lauren questioned.

"It's that new one that's across the street from the movies," Emily replied. Lauren balled her fist up and had an "I knew it" moment.

"Yep. That's funny because Jayden has a date the exact same time that you do. At the excact same place," Antonio responded.

"Well, that's cool. Jayden knows who I'm going with though. We're gonna double date," Emily responded. Antonio looked at Jayden who just did the easiest thing. Smile and nod.

"Oh really now? Are you sure you two aren't hiding anything from us?" Lauren asked,"I know how much Jayden likes to keep secrets after all."

"Nope. Ask Jayden. His name is Alex. I know Jayden's date too. Her name is Brittany," Emily replied. Emily walked back inside checking the time and went to her room. Jayden stood their looking at the shocked faces of Antonio and Lauren.

"I know somethings going on! I'm gonna find out what it is!" She yelled.

Antonio shrugged awkwardly at Jayden,"She's crazy," Was all Antonio said and left.

Now Jayden was going to get ready for his date with Emily. Antonio was pulled into Lauren's room.

"Go get ready. Those two are getting ready right now and we need to beat them! I know they are together. I just know it!" Lauren freaked out.

"Lauren? Maybe they are telling the truth," Antonio said.

"Do you want this date or not?" Lauren asked,"Do you want to prove that you were right?" Antonio nodded in response.

"Well let's go!" She yelled. They didn't bother to change or anything. Just wearing their day off clothes to the movie theature.

* * *

Lauren and Antonio arrived at the theature. They waited to see the two culprits who were going to be caught red handed. Lauren had her binoculars and Antonio was snacking on a large popcorn. Lauren looked at him with a disgusted look on her face.

"You want some?" Antonio offered.

"Um no! We're on a mission here Antonio!" Lauren fussed. Antonio held his popcorn close to him and huffed, walking to the other side of her.

"Oh look! I knew it," Lauren said. Antonio looked through the binoculars and saw Emily walking up to Jayden with a smile on her face. They were both dateless.

"Maybe they are waiting on their dates?"Antonio suggested.

"Ugh! I hate it when stuff doesn't happen so quickly," Lauren pouted. Antonio sat back in the chair and continued eating his popcorn.

"Ok. I'm not sitting here all night. I'm watching a movie," Antonio said. Lauren just shushed him as he left into the theature handing his single ticket to the worker.

"I know they are up to something," Lauren said.

About an hour and fifteen minutes later, Antonio walked out of the movie surprised to still see Lauren watching the two people. They were still there by themselves. The two walked out of the resturant together when Antonio and Lauren ran up to them.

"So how was your little date? Liars!" Lauren said.

"Alex and Brittany stood us up. We already reserved the table so we couldn't let it go to waste," Jayden explained.

"Oh," Lauren looked down.

"So how was your date?" Emily asked. Jayden smirked at her.

"Well..." Antonio started when Lauren hit his chest.

"It was amazing. The movie we saw was so funny," Lauren claimed. Antonio chuckled.

"I saw Fast Five," Antonio said. Jayden and Emily laughed when they saw the look on Lauren's face. They couldn't help but laugh on the way home. Antonio drove Lauren home so it was ok.

* * *

Mia was inside her room all day. Jayden, Emily, Lauren, Antonio, and Kevin all dates which made everything awkward. She felt her stomach getting emptier by the second. It was turning into a black hole. She got up and tried not to make so much noise getting to the kitchen.

That didn't work out so well because Mike was in there drinking a glass of milk. She sighed and got out some sliced oranged and sat down in front of him keeping eye contact low.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Fine. Just really hungry," She replied taking a bit of the fruit.

"I can make you something while you snack on something?" Mike asked.

Mia looked up at him,"You can cook?"

"Well not as good as that omelet you fixed me the other morning but I can heat up a pizza in the oven or something," Mike responded. Mia smiled and nodded.

"I'll help you," Mia said. She went to the fridge and pulled out the large pizza box. She opened it and pulled the plastic off of it. She layed it on the box and threw the plastic away. She sat back down as Mike turned the oven on and stuck the pizza inside. He closed the oven door and sat in front of Mia again.

"Thank you," Mia said, taking another orange to her mouth.

"You feel ok besides an empty stomach?" He asked.

"Yea. I'm just stressed and tired. I haven't slept in a long time," Mia admitted.

"You need to get you some sleep girly," Mike said. Mia smiled and nodded,"I know, it's just I can't get to sleep." She replied. Mike nodded and tried taking an orange slice before Mia slapped his hand away. He pulled back feeling the pain and laughing at her laughter.

"Aah. That beautiful laughter, included with the matching smile," Mike said. Mia felt her cheeks heat up from the blushing. That charm always did get to her no matter how much they'd fight or get mad. His charm would always make her smile and her blushing would create the heat he felt on his face as well.

"Look. I'm sorry if you got mad at me yesturday. I didn't want to hurt you. It kills me to see you hurt like that. I promise if you want me to just stop talking then all you got to do is say "Shut up Mike!" and I will. It's only because I love you," He said. Mia crossed her arms on the table and hid her face. She knew she couldn't hold back anything anymore.

Mike manuvoured his chair beside Mia and rubbed her back. She sat up and layed on Mike's chest. Mike wrapped his protecting arms around her as she continued laying on his chest. Her hand grabbed his bicep for more balance.

"I'm so sorry for whatever I said," Mike apologized.

"Maybe you should just not talk to me. Everytime we do something comes up and I go crazy!" Mia fussed. She ran to her room and fell onto the bed slamming the door behind her. Mike wasn't going to let her stay in her room with no food and no sleep. He also wasn't going to let her stay in there with a broken heart. He walked to her room and opened the door.

"Mike, please go away," Mia begged. He didn't listen. Instead he closed the door behind him and sat down beside Mia, who sat up.

"Don't cry Mia. You're stronger than this. I know you are," Mike said.

"Apparently I'm not. Because if I were then I wouldn't be going through this. We wouldn't be going through this," Mia cried adding an extra sniffle after it.

"I know. But if you weren't strong and couragous? You wouldn't be here, saving the world yet again from complete destruction," Mike said.

"I shouldn't be here," Mia whined.

"Don't say that," Mike cupped her face in his hands and made her look into his eyes. She missed seeing those green orbs from the green ranger. They wouldn't be the same if it were anybody else. Mike's eyes made Mia want to dance. She could look at them all day and be so filled with life and love.

"What's that smell?" Mia asked. Mike ran out of the room and grabbed the burnt pizza from the oven. He threw it away and went back inside Mia's room.

"Sorry. It was the pizza," Mike said with an embarrassed face. Mia couldn't help but smile. She fell into Mike's arm and they hugged. Mia calmed down and they both decided to lay on Mia's bed. They were talking before the rangers got back.

When the rangers got back they went to Mike's room and saw him gone. They went to Mia's room and found them both asleep. Mia was laying on Mike's chest and Mike had his arm around her.

First time sleeping in days...for the both of them.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __Rangers get suspicous of Mike and Mia now but Lauren is still wondering about Jayden and Emily as well. Antonio goes off on Lauren and Mike and Mia have another moment._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: **__Two of the rangers of the Power Rangers Samurai are hiding something. Someone finds out about it and now it's all over national news. Who was hiding what?_

**_Disclammer:_**_Don't own Power Rangers Super Samurai or regular Samurai. . . .wish I did though._

**_In This Chapter: _**___Rangers get suspicous of Mike and Mia now and they have another moment._

_**Ships: **__Mike/Mia__  
Jayden/Emily_

**_Chapter 3: _**_Not The Only Ones_

* * *

"I don't get it," Lauren said,"I had them! I knew I did!" She fussed as Antonio was cooking. He secretly put in some ear phones and started to listen to music. He figured that Lauren would be ranting about Jayden and Emily when really Antonio didn't care whether they were together or not. He'd just say "Mhm" when he'd hear her yell.

"I mean. They can't leave for two years, sneak around, come back and still sneak around! Am I right?" She asked in a yelling voice.

"Mhm," Antonio replied.

Lauren sighed,"Antonio? You're such a good listener. I love how well you listen to me." She smiled at Antonio. Luckily, Antonio turned around and saw her smile, which he returned as quickly as he could. Then continued cooking and bopping his head to the music.

"Do you think they are going out!" Lauren yelled.

"Mhm," He replied. He kinda chuckled at how this has been going on for about an hour.

"I mean, they just seem like they are," She said.

"Mhm."

"And Mike and Mia? Why were they asleep together yesterday? I think they are hiding something as well," She added.

"Mhm."

* * *

Jayden, Emily, and Kevin were in the kitchen, waiting on Antonio to get done with the food. They were watching Antonio cook from the window and heard everything Lauren has said. They laughed at how Antonio has no clue about what she was saying.

"Wow. So you guys are keeping this a secret from Lauren?" Kevin asked. Emily layed on Jayden's shoulder, holding his hand.

"Yea. But Antonio, Mike, and Mia still don't know either. But we are planning on telling them," Jayden replied.

"Speaking of. Did you guys see those two yesterday? I mean they go outside and fight and they practically avoid each other but then they sleep in the same bed together? It doesn't make since," Emily brought up the situation.

"Yea. I'm not worried about it. I'm just worried about how they're acting. They've been acting depressed here lately," Kevin added.

"Yea. Mia's crying and Mike's, not partying like he used to," Jayden said.

"Well, let's just hope that they can straighten each other out because it's obvious that they won't tell us what's going on," Emily replied. They saw Antonio and Lauren walk in and Emily quickly raised up, off of Jayden's shoulder and let go of his hand.

"Hey guys,"Antonio said wrapping up his Ipod and putting it in his pocket,"Dinner is served."

The guys smiled except Lauren,"Hmmm. Funny how you two are sitting beside each other," She started.

"Um, Lauren? We're friends. We can sit where ever we want," Emilly smiled.

"Yea, but what if you rather sit beside Kevin?" Lauren suggested. She looked at Jayden who gave her a slight nod.

"Ok. I'll sit beside Kevin," Emily replied, vacating her chair beside Jayden to the one beside Kevin. Kevin smirked, realizing their little tricks they were playing on Lauren and Antonio. Lauren sat beside Jayden and Antonio took the seat beside Emily. The only two seats left were for Mike and Mia. who probably were still sleeping.

* * *

_"Please. Stop it!" Mia yelled at one of Mike's friends. Mike wan't around at the time. He was inside paying the bill for their double date with Mike's friends and his date._

_"Why? I like you a whole lot better than my date," His friend smirked. It was freezing cold beside the resturant building._

_"Stop it! Mike! Help me!" She screamed, but she didn;t hear the bell that signal anyone coming out._

_"Shut up!" He yelled punching her._

_"Help me! Mike! Anyone!" She yelled. Mike's friend pushed her to the ground and crawled on top of her. He smirked again, but it was soon wiped off his face once Mia slapped him across the face. She pushed him off of her and started to run._

_Mike's friend was too fast though. She could some how fight nighlock but this was too scary for her I guess. He pinned her to the cold abandonded pavement as she screamed._

_"Mike!"_

_That was when Mike ran out of the resturant and pulled his friend off of her, he punched him in the face one time and kicked his stomach. He pulled Mia into his arms as she trembled. Mike notcied that she was half naked and bruised._

_"Mia. Are you ok?" He asked. Mike took off his jacket and covered her with it. He carried her to his apartment and layed her down on his bed._

* * *

"Mike!" She screamed. Mike, who was awake already, sat up.

"You ok?" He asked. She didn't reply.

"Mia. Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded and started breathing heavily. Mike's bare body embraced hers. She couldn't believe they done this.

But it was the safest she felt in a very long time. She knew it was ironic that she had a dream about what happened to her right after her and Mike...you know.

They were caught up in the moment though. They couldn't help it that they were stilll in love...and in pain. Mia hugged Mike back and layed back down with him.

"I'm here with you...all the way," He said.

"I love you."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Lauren is still wondering about Jayden and Emily as well. Antonio goes off on Lauren and Jayden and Emily tell Antonio, Mike, and Mia about their relationship. Mia is still scared, but has to stay strong when a nighlock attacks._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary: **__Two of the rangers of the Power Rangers Samurai are hiding something. Someone finds out about it and now it's all over national news. Who was hiding what?_

**_Disclammer:_**_Don't own Power Rangers Super Samurai or regular Samurai. . . .wish I did though._

**_In This Chapter: _**___Lauren is still wondering about Jayden and Emily as well. Emilu goes off on Lauren and Jayden and Emily tell Antonio, Mike, and Mia about their relationship. Mia is still scared, but has to stay strong when a nighlock attacks._

_**Ships: **__Mike/Mia__  
Jayden/Emily_

**_Chapter 5: _**_They__ Don't Care How I Feel_

* * *

It was a new day. Still surprised at how no nighlock have attacked yet. Mentor was gone. Nobody could use his voice of reason to help out anybody in the house. They've just been dealing with it for a while. They had to get through this though. Everybody was still acting so weird. Mia and Mike expecally. It was mostly awkward silence when they were around each other unless Kevin or Antonio were around.

Lauren was still pulling her hair out of her head, trying to find out about Jayden and Emily. They don't even remember why she would be so furious if they were going out. It didn't matter to everybody else. Lauren, thought, was just loosing her mind and starting drama. Which Antonio hates getting in the middle of, because that's what Lauren is doing. Pulling him into drama he didn't want to be apart of.

Mia woke up, alone, in her room. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:30 in the morning. She worked up enough courage to leave her room and walk into the kitchen alone. She wanted something to settle her hurting stomach. She got out a glass and pored in just a little bit of milk inside. She got some crakcers to help her hunger pain. She was so shaky, though. She dropped the glass of milk, shattering the glass on her foot.

Mia's eyes welled up tears, which she thought she had gotten rid of when she heard that familiar voice. That voice that made her feel so safe, yet scared. You guessed it, Mike.

"You ok?" He asked,"I heard something break."

"I'm ok. I just dropped this glass," She said looking at her cut up foot.

Mike hissed at how bad the cuts looked. Mia hopped over to the nearest chair and turned on the lamp. Jayden was using it earlier, it was also the closest thing she had to light, so it didn't matter. Mike cleaned up the glass and milk quickly so that he could help Mia's foot. He grabbed a bandage and some rubbing alcohol to clean it up where it wouldn't get infected.

"Thanks Mike. You didn't have to," Mia started.

"I wanted to. You're my team mate and best friend. Plus, you'd do the same thing if it were me," Mike explained.

"Well, I'd do that for anybody, no matter what," Mia replied.

Mike smiled,"Yea, I know."

"I guess it's my trademark," Mia said.

He chuckled,"No. Your trademark is something physical on you. Not your emotions."

"Oh. Well. I guess I don't have a trademark then," Mia finished.

"Yes you do. You have plenty," Mike answered. Mia's eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"What?" She asked. She couldn;t believe she was actually having a decent and happy conversation with Mike. She didn't feel scared right now but, it would come back soon.

Mike sat down in the chair adjacent to Mia's as she turned around to him,"Your long, dark hair that is so beautiful and familiar to me. You're eyes that just make anyone smile, whoever looks into them. They have specail powers,"Mike touched her cheek,"You're one dimple wonderess when you smile."

Mia smiled as Mike finished with an,"I love your smile. But I haven't been seeing it here lately. It make me depressed not to see it."

"I'm sorry," She apologized, her smile went away,"You understand what I've been through. I'm scared. I'm confused. I'm just insane. I feel so bad for dropping you like I did but I just wanted to get away. That's why I left, but now we're here again. It feels like we're starting over with an unhappy beginning."

Mike cupped the side of Mia's face into his right hand,"Will have a happy ending?" Mia shrugged. She really wanted to have a really good ending but she just couldn't tell.

"Mia. You got to let this go," He started,"You can't hold this on me forever. After that night. I was scared, for us. I didn't know what was going to happen to us. I was scared for you and when you left? I was heartbroken. But you didn't even tell me that you were pregnant."

"Mike! Please,"Mia pushed his hand away from her,"Don't. Just don't."

"I want you to be happy," Mike said.

"Well this is going to help with it," She said hopping down from the chair and limping to her room. Antonio came down stairs and heard everything.

Mike sighed,"Sorry you had to hear that Antonio."

"Dude. Why didn't you tell us about this? Is that why Mia's been acting weird?" Antonio asked.

He nodded,"Yea. We wanted to tell you guys but she still hasn't even told her folks. She's not pregnant now though. This is what kills her."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Can you start from the beginning?" Antonio asked.

"Yes. Well, after we defeated Master Zandred, we got together shortly after we left the dojo. We'd go out everyday and even double date with our friends, but one night, everything changed," He started.

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked.

"My friend didn't like his date. He thought Mia was better and he just wanted to use her. She wouldn't let it happen and I was inside waiting to pay the bill for the resturant but there was this huge line. I didn't see or anything until I made it to the front door. I found Mia in the middle of road. It was abandond, nobody drove by and nobody from the resturant would help me," Mike started to cry.

"He raped her man,"He cried,"I heard her scream a-and she was laying on the pavement and he was on top of her. I pulled him off of her and she was screaming some more. The guy ran away and Mia was there, bruised, half naked. I-I just couldn't be-believe it happened to her."

Antonio rubbed his friend's back.

"That's not all. He got her pregnant. I thought I was the father but I-I wasn't, but I didn't care. I-I was going to help her no matter what. But then, she," Mike stopped and buried his face in his elbow which was propped up on the table.

"I'm sorry man. You could've told us though. We would've helped you guys," Antonio explained.

"No. Don't tell anyone. Mia will kill me if she finds out anybody besides us knew," Mike explained raising his head back up from the table.

"Ok. So where's this guy now?" He asked.

"I don't know," Mike looked around the room with puffy eyes,"I don't know."

"Well go get some sleep. You look like you haven't had any in forever," Antonio said.

Mike chuckled,"I've been miserable. Mia has as well. She's been terrible here lately." Mike got up and walked to his room scratching the back of the his neck. He disappeared from Antonio's view.

"I knew something was up."

* * *

Tha rangers woke up next morning. Jayden being the first and Mia being the last. After what happened after last night between her and Mike she had to get at least some sleep. She walked into the livingroom where the rangers were enjoying a breakfast cooked by Antonio. She looked down and saw that she still had the large bandage on her foot.

She remembers now what happened. She was mad at Mike for bringing up the baby.

"Hey Mia," Emily greeted her best friend. She looked down and saw Mia's foot, which Mia tried to quickly hide. Emily's eyes got big as she got up off the couch. She followed Mia into the kitchen and layed her empty plate down.

"Ok. What's wrong with you? You've been really depressed here lately and I'm really worried about you. You don't wake up when everybody else does, are you sick?" Emily asked.

Mia shook her head,"It's nothing like that. It's just- I've had a rough year. That's all," Mia replied,"What about you and Jayden? You guys have been acting weird and sleeping in the same room as each other?"

Emily's face turned red,"Um...uh..."

"Emily. Everybody knew you two were going to end up together anyway. Except Lauren, she;s been on everybody's case here lately. But it also gave me a clue when I'd hear your bedroom door slam and I'd peek and see you go into his room," Mia explained.

"Ugh. Don't get me started with Lauren," Emily started. She cut off by an a-hem! From a female.

"Excuse me?" Lauren asked.

"Lauren! Good morning. How are you?" Emily asked.

"Oh don't start that crap with me. I just heard you! Are you insane? I am your leader!" She yelled.

"You was our leader. I guess we just thought Jayden was way better than you!" Emily spat at Lauren who gasped.

"I am the first ever female Samurai Red Ranger. I am way more powerful of Jayden. Speaking of? Aren't you two suppose to be going on imaginary double dates?" Lauren asked. Mia's jaw dropped as she stepped a few feet backwards.

"Oh yea because your use of the symbol power to seal Zandred away worked so perfectly. He's gone away for ever! Or has your little crazy mind not realized that he's the person we are fighting once again!" Emily yelled. All the guys ran into the kitchen when they notcied the girls yelling.

"I'm not crazy!" Lauren spit in Emily's face and Emily's failure to dodge it made her mad.

"She is crazy," Antonio whispered to Jayden who chuckled.

Emily's jaw was dropped as she wiped the spit from her face and shook it off her hand into the floor. The guys got a little too excited for this.

"Oh. So I see that physco ranger has to be childish huh? I guess we can see who the real baby is now huh?" Emily asked. Lauren shook her head and squinted her eys when she tackled Emily to the floor.

"Girls stop it!" Mia tried to stop the two girls from fighting.

Lauren pulled Emily's hair and Emily connect one fist to her boyfriend's sister's face! Lauren fell backward taking Emily, and the full hand of hair, down with her. Emily yanked her hair from Lauren's grip loosing a couple of stands, but not too much to worry about a bald spot. Lauren screamed when Emily rolled her over and sat on her. She pulled Lauren's shoulder behind her, while the other hand held her face to the floor. She wrapped her ankles around Lauren's and pulled on them making Lauren yell "uncle". Emily let go and got up out of the floor into Jayden's arms.

"Oh, little puppy girl got tired. That's a weak quality for a Samurai dog!" Lauren yelled. Kevin was holding onto Lauren, who he brought into the other room and Jayden held Emily back from attacking her again.

"Ok what's going on? Why did she attack Emily like that?" Mike asked.

"She doesn't like it when I hang around with Emily," Jayden replied.

"Why?" Mike asked another question.

"I don't know. That's why she's flipping out about me and Emily going out thing," Jayden answered. Emily fixed her hair and was released from Jayden.

"You guys? She knows that Jayden and I are going out. But we keep denying it and she believe it because she's physco!" Emily fussed, making Antonio, Mike, and Mia flinch.

"So you guys are going out?" Antonio asked. Jayden wrapped his arms around Emily and nodded.

"Aww that's great you guys!" Mia said. Just as that happened, the gap sensor went off. Mia jumped and was scared to go into her first battle since the incident.

This really scared Mia. But all the rangers left, doing their first battle together, all over again.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __Someone gets hurt and Emily finds out what happened to Mia. Mike and Mia have an argument._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary: **__Two of the rangers of the Power Rangers Samurai are hiding something. Someone finds out about it and now it's all over national news. Who was hiding what?_

**_Disclammer:_**_Don't own Power Rangers Super Samurai or regular Samurai. . . .wish I did though._

**_In This Chapter: _**___Someone gets hurt and Emily finds out what happened to Mia. Mike and Mia have an argument._

_**Ships: **__Mike/Mia__  
Jayden/Emily_

**_Chapter 6: _**_Take Care Of Me_

* * *

The rangers all ran to the map and Jayden controlled it it showed that there was a nighlock down at the coastline. The rangers nodded at each other and ran down to the coastline where the meet the nighlock, Tyrantus. The guy who can turn you evil in just a flash of his greenish, red eyes.

"Rangers! I was expecting you'd be here," he said,"I am apart of the new crew. The new crew for Master Zandred! Your crazy sister didn't do anything to keep Zandred away from his goal. And that is flooding your pathetic world!"

"Ready?" Jayden yelled. The rangers all decided that Jayden should become leader again since Laurens failure to seal Zandred away. The rangers fliped their samuraizers and yell the morphing call.

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" They yelled, drawing their kanji symbol, and Antonio pressed buttons. They all morphed and begun their attack on Tyrantus.

Mia stay back and wonder on how she could attack this guy. Jayden adn Emily attack him from behind and slashed his back to pieces. Lauren and Antonio distracted him when Mike used the forest spear on him.

"Mia! I need your help!" Mike yelled.

She hesistated at first. She didn't know what to do to help him. It's not like she came with instrutions. She was scared anyway and was just worried for herself and all her friends.

Mia got her sky fan ready and they attacked the monster together. But the monster pulled out this large sword/shield. It went off that and bounced back towards Mia. But Mike pushed her out of the way and took to hit for her. Jayden and Emily finished off the moogers along with Lauren and Antonio and they all, including Mia, ran over to Mike.

"Mike! Wake up," Mia screamed.

"You rangers are pathetic. Luckily for you, since I've been here a lot, I'm drying out. See you later pathetic rangers," The nighlock yelled. Jayden adn Emily tried to stop him but they were too slow. The nighlock was gone.

* * *

They got back to the dojo, Mike was being helped by Kevin and Jayden and taken to the infirmary. He layed down and got Mia and Emily in there to help him out with his injuries.

"You ok?" Mia asked him. Emily had left, for her job was done so she went to hang out with Jayden. Mia stayed in there and cleaned more of Mike's scars.

"Yea. Just a little beat up, that's all. Thanks," Mike said.

"You know. You didn't have to save me. I think I kind of deserved that hit a little more than you did," Mia said. Mike looked over at her and turned over when she was down bandaging him up.

"I guess we just have each other's backs when we get hurt," Mia chuckled a little and then stopped when Mike didn't do anything back.

"Mia. I wanted to push you out of the way. You didn't deserve to get that hit," Mike said.

"Yes I did. I deserved it and you didn't," She said. She didn't know what else to say so she just stopped herself right there.

"Mia, stop saying that. Spare yourself the pity and just realize that niether of us deserved it," Mike said.

"Then why did you push me out of the way huh?" Mia asked.

"Why were you so scared to help me? I knew you were scared you didn't even try to fight that guy. You even hesistated when I ask for your help," Mike started to fuss.

"I can't help it Mike! I can't help it that being raped and loosing a baby scared me! I can't help that I was scared of loosing you! I could tell that we haven't done this in a long time. We need to learn how to fix all this, but jumping in front of everybody when they get hurt isn't good for you!" Mia started as well.

"I guess we're on the same page then!" Mike yelled.

"Why did you jump in front of me anyway? I can take care of myself!" Mia spat back.

"Because I still love you Mia!" Mike finished. He knew that saying that really did shut her up because at this point, the fighting had stopped.

"What?" She asked.

"I told you this before. I still love you but you never did say anything. You'd just start another fight. Except that one night," His voice slowed down when he remember that night in bed with her.

"Mike, please. I just. I'm confused," She said.

"What is there to be confused about Mia?" He sat up and pulled her closer to him,"You either love me or you don't."

"I-I" Was all she said before she got lost in Mike's green orbs. Mia loved looking into his eyes. Even that night when she was raped. They brought her comfort that night when she was having a nightmare. Mike's green eyes have been with her since they first met in this Shiba house. In this very room.

* * *

_She was all alone in the shiba house. Guess being the first person here, you have to be alone. She walked into what seemed to be the infirmary and looked around when she heard a male voice._

_"I don't think our fellow rangers are hiding in there," Mike said. Mia blushed a bit and giggled at her friend in green._

_"Sorry. I was just looking around," She said._

_"I take it you're the pink ranger," He started. She nodded in response,"I'm Mike. The mighty green ranger." He held his hand out to Mia who grabbed a hold of it and shook it up and down._

_"I'm Mia," She replied. Mike smiled at her and let go over her hand._

_"Nice to meet you," He said staring into her eyes. She looked back into his and saw how beautiful his green eyes were. She fell in love with them instantly._

_"Likewise."_

* * *

"Mike." She said. That was until Mike closed his eyes and joined there lips together. They were so in sync together, like they were meant for each other. Mia had to admit that she couldn't resisit Mike's kisses either. She just felt like she was floating on a cloud when they'd kiss. Even just a little peck on the cheek or lips. Emily walked in, so it was obvious that she was listening to the whole thing.

Mike and Mia pulled away from each other and looked over at Emily.

"Umm. Is there something I should know?" Emily asked.

"How much of that did you hear?" Mike asked.

"All of it. From the moment I left the room," Emily didn't look to happy,"Mia. Why didn't you tell me any of this. You lied to me!"

"Emily I'm sorry. I am just to scared about it! You don't know what it's like to go through what I did and am going through," Mia replied.

"I would've understood though Mia. We're best friends. What you think that since you got raped and lost a baby would make me not like you anymore? Mia, I'm not like that and you should know better," Emily said.

"Emily. Please! Let us explain!" Mia yelled before Emily ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry Mike. I have to tell her," She cried. She ran after Emily and was scared for what was about to happen. She ran to the bathroom quickly and lifted the toilet seat. Once she did, she threw up.

What was wrong with her now?

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __Mia and Emily talk about the situation and Mike jumps to conclusions about Mia being sick._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary: **__Two of the rangers of the Power Rangers Samurai are hiding something. Someone finds out about it and now it's all over national news. Who was hiding what?_

**_Disclammer:_**_Don't own Power Rangers Super Samurai or regular Samurai. . . .wish I did though._

**_In This Chapter: _**___Mia and Emily talk about the situation and Mike jumps to conclusions about Mia being sick. But when Emily is sick as well, only in the morning._

_**Ships: **__Mike/Mia__  
Jayden/Emily_

**_Chapter 7: _**_Jumping To Conclusions_

* * *

Mia spit out the mouthwash, burning her toungue, she rinsed with a small dose of water. She coughed and noticed something in her hand, a red substance. Blood. She coughed up some more and spit it out in the sink and rinsed her mouth out again, washing her hands in the process after throwing up. She met Emily in the livingroom and grabbed her stomach.

"Mia? Are you ok? You don't look so good," Emily observed. She felt Mia's forehead,"You're burning up. Are you ok?" She asked again. Mia nodded and had another cough of blood. Her eyes got big, which Emily noticed when Mia looked at her hand, and she tried to hide the blood from her best friend.

"Mia? Why'd your eyes get big when you coughed?" Emily asked. She grabbed Mia's hand looked on it, her eyes got big as well.

"Mia! That's blood!" Emily squealed,"You need some help."

Mike, Jayden, and Kevin ran downstairs.

"What's up?" Kevin asked. Mike walked over to Mia who coughed again, except into the floor. The rangers saw what was happening and got worried.

"I-Is that blood?" Mike asked. Mia nodded as she began to tear up.

"You guys are scaring me. I'm fine," Mia said.

"You don't look fine. Maybe we should take you to the hospital," Kevin suggested. Mia shook her head and sniffled.

"You guys! I'm fine ok?" She yelled. The guys didn't say anything. She went back to the bathroom and washed her hands. She took some medicine to help her cough and went to her room as Emily tried to get the blood stain out of the floor. Mike slowly walked into Mia's bedroom.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want you to get some help. Coughing up blood isn't normal and niether is morning sickness," Mike said. Just saying that made him think _"What if I got her pregnant?"_

"I don't need help! I can take care of myself," Mia fussed.

"Yea, because you've been so healthy and independant here lately. C'mon Mia. Face it, you need help. I can't loose you forever. I lost you once and it was terrible," Mike started.

"Oh don't start that crap with me Mike! This little game you're playing? Needs to stop. I'm not buying it anymore ok?" Mia spat at him.

"What game Mia? Tell me. If I was playing a game? Then I'd be saying stuff I don't mean, and you'd be able to tell it. Remember, we've known each other for years," Mike shot back.

"Mike? This whole, I can't live without you crap? It's overrated. You can't be serious," Mia stood up and paced around the room before she stopped in front of him,"Look at me! I'm a mess! I was raped, I lost a baby! I lost you! I'm damaged!"

"No you're not. Damaged means that you're trash. That you feel that you are just another person on Earth. You're just going through a rough time Mia. I still love you. You know that," Mike paued for a minute,"But I know, you still love me. If you didn't, you wouldn't be expressing everything to me."

Mia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I know that I was there when you went through all of this, but you still talk to me about it. You need to tell someone else. You need help Mia," Mike added.

"Mike. I am a big girl. I can take care of myself," Mia replied.

"But that's the thing Mia. You can't. You haven't been sleeping because you wake up with nightmares about something that happened two years ago, about someone who we'll both never see again. You haven't been eating, because you're afraid to face the fears of the world. I'm here to repair you," Mike started. Mia looked from the floor, back to him and sniffled from her runny nose.

Mike contunued,"You said love is overrated. When you're just too afraid to experience it again, even when it's standing right in front of you. Looking into your beautiful eyes, which look too puffy and red to be happy. I want to make that go away. That's what I'm going to do."

Mike walked closer to her and gave her hug. Mia wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He ran his hand through her soft, long, black hair.

"I love you," He whispered.

* * *

Mia wasn't the only one sick. Emily had a little upset stomach as well. It started yesturday, but she felt fine the other night with Jayden, of course. She had ran into the bathroom, as well as Mia, and threw up. She quickly tied her hair back out of her face and threw up again.

Once she was done, she brushed her teeth and fixed her hair where the pony tail was more neater and hanging off the side of her shoulder. She met Jayden in the kitchen and took a deep breath. Jayden smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"The other night was amazing," He said.

"Yea," Emily replied. Jayden gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Jayden asked.

"I don't know, but I think I may be pregnant Jayden," Emily said. Jayden looked even more confused.

"How do you know for sure?" He asked.

"Well that's the thing. I don't know for sure but I certainly do know that I have the signs of being pregnant," Emily continued,"I made a doctor's appointment for Mia and I tomorrow. But we can't let Lauren find out ok?"

Jayden nodded and gave Emily a kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Just in case, I want you to know that I'll be here for you through all of this ok?" He asked. Emily smiled and nodded, embracing his much taller, and familiar, form.

She was glad she had Jayden and her friends to help out with this.

Man, just think of how Lauren would react.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __Emily finds out the answer to all of her and Mia's questions. Mia learns about the pregnancy and promises not to tell Lauren. But you never know what the crazy girl might do to figure something out._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summary: **__Two of the rangers of the Power Rangers Samurai are hiding something. Someone finds out about it and now it's all over national news. Who was hiding what?_

**_Disclammer:_**_Don't own Power Rangers Super Samurai or regular Samurai. . . .wish I did though._

**_In This Chapter: _**___Emily finds out the answer to all of her and Mia's questions. Mia learns about the pregnancy and promises not to tell Lauren. But you never know what the crazy girl might do to figure something out._

_**Ships: **__Mike/Mia__  
Jayden/Emily_

**_Chapter 8: _**_Finding Out The Truth_

* * *

Emily drove both herself and Mia to the doctor's office. Both for two very different reasons. Mia was, of course, scared, but she would've had to fight with everybody because she didn't want to go to the doctor. She didn't feel like fighting, but there was some reason she was bleeding earlier yesturday. Mia already knew that Emily was pregnant, she just knew it, but didn't say anything. I guess she could be wrong, but she felt that she was right.

"You nervous?" Emily asked.

Mia shook her head,"I really don't care what the doctor says about me anymore."

Emily glared over at Mia, she looked sad, but angry,"I do! You're best friend. Way better than Lauren is. Plus, we've been best friends for a very long time."

"I know. But, you don't understand what I've been through Emily. Why, I am scared and depressed to even look or talk to Mike. I don't even know how we went too far the other night. You don't know what it's like to live in a world where you are scared about yourself, or your friends, or even family," Mia explained.

"Mia what happened? You've changed since you and Mike broke up. Why did you guys break up anyway?" Emily asked.

"I couldn't bare to look at him Emily! How would you feel if a friend of Jayden's raped you and then you found out you pregnant with his baby, not Jayden's?" Mia fussed.

"Is that what happened to you?" Emily asked.

"And how would you feel if Jayden stayed to help out with the baby but you have a miscarrage? How would that make you feel?" Mia asked, still fussing.

"I'm so sorry Mia," Emily said.

"You just don't understand, I'm scared. I'm scared to look at Mike or even talk about what happened," Mia said. Emily got angry, remembering what she said earlier.

"You think I haven't been scared of what could happen when I go out on my own? My sister was sick, almost dying Mia! When you guys got hurt by a monster or something. How do you think I felt. You've seen me breakdown over you guys before. I know I only done it once in front of you guys, and I was when Jayden got hurt, but when you guys get hurt? I couldn't help but think it was my fault. So you keep throwing yourself a pity party Mia. You don't know the half of it," Emily fussed.

Mia looked down, she wasn't looking at Emily any more. She really did feel bad for fussing at Emily and now felt really stupid. Of course Emily's been through a lot as well. Being as young as she was and dealing with this?

"I'm sorry. I know you've been going through a lot. I guess we both have been," Mia said.

"I'm sorry too," Emily said. She parked the car at the doctor's office and hugged Mia, who, for the first time in a long time, smiled because of something Emily did.

"Now, lets go get our results," Emily said. They both got out of the car and walked into the doctor's office.

* * *

They were both called back into seperate rooms. They were tested and Emily met Mia out in the car. She sat down in the driver's seat and looked at her friend.

"What'd they say about you?" Emily asked first.

"Nothing. They told me to take some antibiotics," Mia said holding up the bottle of the thick, liquid-y substance. She made a grossed out face as well as Emily who sighed a few seconds later.

"What about you?" Mia asked.

Emily put on a smile,"I'm pregnant," She said. Mia's face lit up.

"Really?" She asked with a large smile on her face. Emily smiled bigger and nodded. Mia squealed and gave Emily a hug. Now Emily was excited to go back and tell Jayden that he was going to be a father, just when Lauren wasn't around. She'd freak and give us the whole "I told you so" crap.

Emily and Mia talked about it all the way to the dojo where, when they got there, they stopped so that she could tell Jayden in private. Mia smiled and went to the bathroom. Mike was really surprised to see her smiling, but he was really glad that she was.

"Jayden? Can I talk to you, in private?" Emily asked. Jayden nodded and walked away from Mike, Kevin, Antonio, and Lauren.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Lauren said.

"Not again," Antonio pouted. Emily and Jayden walked into his room and Lauren tried to follow when Antonio, Kevin, and Mike all pulled her back.

"Let me go! I want to know what they're talking about!" Lauren screamed.

"Well if they wanted us to know then they'll tell us, obviously it's none of your business," Kevin said. Lauren started kicking and screaming when Antonio picked her up and carried her outside.

"Let me down! I will kill you!" Lauren yelled.

"You can't. You're not my leader anymore. I think it's your more talented brother," Antonio said. Lauren screamed, she hated hearing this. Her and Jayden would always fight over who would be the leader when they were younger. Antonio carried Lauren over to the pool and chucked the girl inside.

Lauren floated back to the top and squealed.

"I thought you loved me!" Lauren yelled.

"I did! But you have lost your mind! Just get over this whole Jayden and Emily thing! Worry about yourself for once instead of Jayden. He can obviously take care of himself!" Antonio yelled. He stormed inside and closed the door. Lauren's face was in shock, her faw in the shape of an O.

Jayden was a little bit nervous of what Emily was about to tell him. Especally if Lauren found out, it'd be bad.

"Jayden? I wasn't getting groceries," Emily admitted.

"I kinda figured when you came back with no groceries at all. What's going on?" He finally asked.

"I went to the doctor and they told me that I was...pregnant," Emily spat out. Jayden's eyes widened as well as his smiled.

"Are you serious!" He asked. Emily smiled and jumped into Jayden's arms which spun her around.

"I can't believe this!" He said. he gave Emily a huge kiss on the lips and felt an adrenaline rush. He ran out of his room with Emily following behind him.

"Emily's pregnant! And I'm the father!" Jayden yelled.

"I knew it!"

Jayden then realized the voice behind him. He looked at Emily who looked a little angry.

What had he just done?

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __Lauren and Emily fight some more and Mike and Mia have another midnight talk_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Summary: **__Two of the rangers of the Power Rangers Samurai are hiding something. Someone finds out about it and now it's all over national news. Who was hiding what?_

**_Disclammer:_**_Don't own Power Rangers Super Samurai or regular Samurai. . . .wish I did though._

**_In This Chapter: _**___Lauren and Emily fight some more and Mike and Mia have another midnight talk, which ends up in an awkward situation._

_**Ships: **Jayden/Emily; Mike/Mia_

**_Chapter 9: _**_Talking It Out_

_P.S. This chapter may be a bit overrated but it wont be M rated._

* * *

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" The girl squealed doing a little dance to go with it. She dried her hair and threw the towel in the floor with victory.

"Lauren! When did you get there?" Antonio asked. Lauren glared at him and walked over to him.

"I came back in to fuss at you for throwing me into the pool! I came in and heard Jayden yell that Emily was pregnant. See! I told you something was going on!" Lauren said.

"Who says, I'm the fath-" Jayden tried to ask before Emily inturrupted him.

"Jayden? First of all, you screamed it right after you said I was pregnant," Emily started, she then walked over to Lauren, "What does it matter to you anyway Lauren? So what if Jayden and I are together, let alone having a baby."

"I don't know, have I not made my feeling clear that I hate your guts?" Lauren asked sarcastically. Emily rolled her eyes.

"You know what Lauren? You are a childish, mean, self centered, egotistical, wannabe!" Emily yelled. Lauren's jaw dropped. Kevin, Antonio, and Jayden were all focused on the fight. Mike and Mia really didn't care what happened. They've seen it before, might as well just ignore it.

"Well, you're a hoe!" Lauren yelled. Emily gasped and her first instinct was to slap her. And she did, hard, in the face.

"Lauren! I think you need to go. You need to calm down and I don't want you to talk to me until you get your mind straight and apologize to Emily," Jayden said. Lauren's jaw dropped again.

"But Jayden!" She started.

"Lauren. Please," Jayden replied. The guys were shocked that Lauren finally closed her mouth. She actually didn't do anything. She went to her room and got ready for bed. When she was done, she layed down and thought about Jayden and Emily long and hard.

Then she fell asleep.

* * *

Mia woke up late from another nightmare. She woke up and tried to sleep again, she looked at the time and saw that it was almost three in the morning. She walked into the dojo and sat down on the floor. She thought maybe some kind of yoga or meditation could help her get to sleep.

And it did, for about twenty minutes before she felt familiar hands shake her awake, carrying her upstairs to her room, which is what she saw when she opened her eyes.

"Mike?" Mia asked.

Mike nodded and she sat up on the bed.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep, I was coming down to take some kind of medicine to help me sleep, but then I saw that the light in the dojo was turned on and you were asleep in the floor. I take it you woke up again as well?" He asked. Mia nodded her head in response.

"Why can't you ever sleep anymore? You didn't have to go through what I did," Mia explained.

"Well, basically I did. I lost you, Mia, when are you going to realize that?" Mike asked Mia who just glanced at the door back to Mike,"Besides, I'm too worried about you when I'm asleep. I guess I can sleep better when I'm with you."

Mia blushed a little bit,"To be honest, I feel the same way with you."

"Mia? What can we do about this. This whole situtation is tearing us apart from everybody, including each other. We need help or something," Mike said.

"Mike? Can we just talk about this later? I really need some sleep," Mia explained. Mike smiled and nodded, he was about to leave the room when Mia called his name.

"Mike?" She beckoned. Mike turned around and payed his attention to the girl of his dreams.

"Stay?" She begged. Mike nodded and went over to lay down with her. She scooted over and made room for him and they twisted and turned until they finally gave up.

"You want to go in my room? I have a bigger bed and it will probably be more comfortable for you," Mike suggested. Mia grabbed her pillow and followed Mike into his room. He closed the door behind him and ran into Mia who walk around to turn the light off.

"Oh sorry," She said. Mike was inches from her face. He looked down into her eyes and layed a hand on her arm. She glanced to the floor and then back up to Mike's eyes, which I have mentioned before, she loves to death.

"I could've gotten that," Mike responded.

Mia didn't say anything, she was too lost and caught up in this moment. She leaned up closer to his lips, which finally met with one another.

Mike wrapped his arms around Mia's body as she wrapped her's around his neck. She licked Mike's bottom lip begging for intrance. He opened his mouth as they were now wrestling for dominance. He layed her down on his bed and hovered over her as he then kissed down to her neck. Mia let out a moan which made Mike sit back up.

"Mike? What's wrong?" Mia asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just, you're hurting, I can't take advantage of you," Mike replied. Mia gave him a sympathetic, happy look. She rested her heand on his neck and played with the hair on his head.

"Don't be sorry Mike. I was the one who started it anyway. I'm sorry," Mia apologized.

"Here. We'll talk about this tomorrow. I need some sleep," She added. Mike nodded and layed down beside her. She rested her head on his chest. His right arm was around her shoulder while the other was laying on top of her arm around his abdomen.

They both fell asleep like that and didn't wake up until they felt like it.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __Mia and Mike tell everybody about their situation and go get help._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Summary: **__Two of the rangers of the Power Rangers Samurai are hiding something. Someone finds out about it and now it's all over national news. Who was hiding what?_

**_Disclammer:_**_Don't own Power Rangers Super Samurai or regular Samurai. . . .wish I did though._

**_In This Chapter: _**___Mia and Mike tell everybody about their situation and go get help._

_**Ships: **Jayden/Emily; Mike/Mia_

**_Chapter 10: _**_Getting Some Help_

_P.S. This May be the last chapter before the epilogue. :)_

_And the first little part may be a summary for the next story that I am going to be writing. So please don't hate it, as for Evil Has Returned, I am almost done with that chapter but I really do need to blow off some complicated writer's block steam with a different story. So Enjoy! :)_

* * *

She was a glass vase, no matter what she couldn't be fixed. She can't sleep and she's in some deep trouble, with stuff going on in her mind. It's very stressful to think about and she can't do anything but think about it. As for him? Well, he's the same way.

Mike and Mia were having troubles with everything. Relationships, pyschological things, health issues (which they choose to ignore). it was kind of awkward the next morning, so the two talked it out and finished their issues. But they still were scared about telling their friends. They walked into the livingroom where everybody was and stood in front of the television.

"What's up guys?" Antonio started.

"Well, we've been keeping something from you guys. We feel bad for keeping secret because we all know how much you guys hate it when people keep secrets, but, now we are ready to tell you guys," Mia explained.

"What's going on? You're starting to scare us," Kevin said.

"It's nothing. We just have some clearing up to do," Mia responded. She glanced at Emily who winked at her. Yes, Emily already knew and yes, Emily was very happy that Mike and Mia are telling the others. Only if they would get some help, that's what Emily was worried about.

"What is it?" Lauren asked.

"Ok, so," Mia started,"When we defeated Master Zandred, Mike and I, got a little closer, and before we knew it? We were together for a year and half."

"We'd go out every night, we'd hang out everyday, we just couldn't get enough of each other, we were in love," Mike explained. The guys smiled until Mia started talking again.

"But one night, Mike and I went out on a double date with one of his old friends. They're not friends anymore though," Mia said.

"Why?" Jayden asked. Mia looked at everybody, she knew this was going to be hard. Mike wrapped his arm around her, to let her know that everything was going to be ok. Mia was really glad that Mike was there to help her out with this.

"Well, that guy didn't like his date, he said that Mia was way better and he took advantage of that," Mike paused,"He raped her."

They guys looked at each other with sympathetic looks on their faces and payed their attention back to the couple, almost in tears. Man, were they trying their best to hide the fact that this whole thing was killing them. Power Rangers were suppose to be strong and Mike and Mia both felt like they were weak.

"Well, soon after that, I found out that I was pregnant. But I knew that Mike wasn't the dad. He knew it as well, but he promised me that he'd stay and help, he was going to be in it's life no matter what happened between us," Mia cried, and before she said it? She brokedown,"It died. It was stillborn and that's when Mike and I broke up."

"Trust me, loosing her wasn't easy, and loosing the baby wasn't easy either. I begged her not to push me away," Mike added. He remembered how the whole break up went, he didn't want to remember it at all.

"Ever since then, we haven't been getting sleep, and we've just changed," Mia finsihed,"But we are getting help."

"That's amazing!" Emily yelled, she got up from beside Jayden and hugged Mike and Mia. She stood in front of them and winked.

"I'm so glad that you guys are getting help," Jayden responded.

"Yea. If you guys were having trouble sleeping and you're health is becoming a problem, it's best that you get help, I think," Kevin commented.

"Well. Our first session is today, and we barely got through telling you guys," Mia said.

"Well, that's their job, to help you rehabilitate physically and emotionally. I'm so proud!" Emily cheered, giving them yet another hug. Mike and Mia smiled and grabbed the car keys. They walked back into the livingroom together and said goodbye to the gang, before leaving for the help.

* * *

When they arrived there they were called back after sitting in the office for about fifteen minutes. The doctor came in and introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Davis. I hope that you guys get the help that you need from me," The doctor started, shaking Mike and Mia's hands.

"So, tell me what's going on," She started.

Mike and Mia glanced at each other, nervous, but ready to be repaired. Mia grabbed Mike's hand for support and stayed that way, just in case.

How were they suppose to tell this tragic story twice in one day? They didn't know, but somehow they go through it. The doctor told them to visit her again later the same week and then made it a weekly thing.

Mike and Mia are getting better.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** __Epilogue!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Summary: **__Two of the rangers of the Power Rangers Samurai are hiding something. Someone finds out about it and now it's all over national news. Who was hiding what?_

**_Disclammer:_**_Don't own Power Rangers Super Samurai or regular Samurai. . . .wish I did though._

_**Ships: **Jayden/Emily; Mike/Mia_

**_Chapter 11: _**_Epilogue_

**_Mike and Mia_ **had gotten the help they need and for some reason was sent to** rehab** after **_Mia_** tried to kill herself, shocker I know.

**Mia's** state of mind has returned to normal as well as **Mike's** and they also gotten help for their _relationship_ problems. It wasn't long after that, the two got back together and had a relationship like it was before the whole rape thing.

Speaking of, **Mike's old friend**? **Who raped Mia**? Was apparently all over North America _,"taking advantage"_ of women like **Mia**. He was brought back to the states and was put to jail after **Mia and Mike** identified who he was.

**Jayden** _proposed_ to **Emily** and she _accepted_ his proposal. **Lauren and Emily** put all their _differences_ aside now that they were going to be **sisters. **

_Although,_ on the wedding day just as they were **about to kiss as husband and wife**? **Emily's water broke** and she went into _labor_ with her _baby boy_, **Joshua Alexander Shiba.** So they decided to have another wedding, without someone's water breaking this time. And of course, **Ryan** was invited as well.

**Lauren and Antonio** had _dated for a few minutes_ but decided that their relationship was settled as _"just friends",_ which made** Kevin** happy and get together with **Lauren**. **Kevin and Lauren** had_ dated for a year_ before she got _pregnant_ and had _twins, a boy and a girl._ **Spencer Daniel Smith and Sarah Danielle Smith**. **Lauren and Kevin** married a little bit before she had the twins.

**Antonio** met a woman named** Alana** and got married a few years later. They had a _boy_ named **Derek Noah Garcia and a girl Anna Jennifer Garcia.**

**Jayden and Emily** had another child, a girl, **Jamie Caroline Shiba**. She was _born on the same day_ as **Mike and Mia's baby girl, Malese Chelsea David.**

**Mike and Mia** got married as well and are still better after a few years of not living it anymore.

And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! Sorry if you don't like it. :)**_


End file.
